Kathryn Jemison
'Kathryn Jemison '''was a 23rd century Human Federation Starfleet officer. As a first officer, she saved her crew from an attack by Karden, a Kazon bent on stealing Federation technology. As a result, she was promoted to captain and appointed commanding officer of the [[USS Voyager (NCC-1704 Kelvin Timeline)|USS ''Voyager]]. Early life Kathryn Jemison was born on September 14, 2233 to Michael and Helen Jemison. Both her parents had careers in Starfleet, her father being an admiral and her mother a commodore. Kathryn grew up in New Jersey on Earth with her older brother, Mark and her younger sister, Carol. As a child Kathryn took martial arts training. Growing up, Kathryn was highly intelligent, her aptitude tests being the highest of her classmates. After completing high school, she applied to Starfleet Academy. Starfleet career First Officer Kathryn went to Starfleet Academy, and came to be one of its most distinguished graduates along with Spock. By 2256, Jemison had attained the rank of commander and became first officer of the [[USS Reliant (NCC-0519 Kelvin Timeline)|USS Reliant]]. Jemison served as first officer of Reliant for four years before the ship was destroyed. Attack on Reliant In 2260, Jemison's ship the, USS Reliant, was exploring an unknown part of space when it encountered a portal. Suddenly, a massive strange alien vessel emerged and immediately opened fire on Reliant. It would later turn out to be a Kazon ship from the Delta Quadrant, commanded by Maje Karden. Reliant was attacked, leading to a battle. Jemison assumed command almost immediately after her captain's death. Karden warned Reliant's captain, Richard Dreyfuss, to surrender or he would destroy the Reliant. After Dreyfuss refused to surrender, Karden resumed the attack. A shot at the bridge critically wounded Dreyfuss. Before dying, Dreyfuss transferred command to Jemison. Realizing their was no chance of defeating the enemy vessel, Jemison ordered the crew to the escape pods and shuttles. Jemison remained aboard to operate the weapons in order to protect the fleeing shuttlecrafts. Once all the crew were off, Jemison set the ship's autopilot to ram the enemy ship before escaping in a Kelvin-pod. The damaged Reliant rammed the Kazon ship, disabling it, giving Jemison and her crew a chance to escape. Recruitment Officer Following the destruction of Reliant, Jemison was rewarded for her actions during the incident by being promoted to captain. Jemison spent the next year serving as a recruiting officer for Starfleet Academy. In 2261, she was at Tranquility Base, Luna to pick up cadets to shuttle to the academy. Commanding the USS Voyager In 2264, Jemison was assigned to command Starfleet's newest ship, USS'' Voyager'', on her maiden voyage. The voyage was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from the USS Hayward, which had gone missing near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Jemison and her crew were sent to investigate. They found Hayward completely destroyed with all hands loss. She then ordered Aurora inform Starfleet of Hayward's destruction. Suddenly, Jemison and her crew received a distres call from Starbase 11, which was under attack. Voyager arrived at the starbase to find Karden's carrier attacking the station. Encountering the Kazon ship, Jemison commanded the Voyager in its first combat situation, before being contacted by Karden. Jemison accused Karden of an act of war and offered to reach a settlement. After Karden agreed, to a temporary ceasefire, Jemison decided to go aboard the station to look for survivors. Jemison beamed aboard the station with Tyson, Lin, Thacker, and McGregor. Beaming on to the damaged station, Jemison and the team find engineer, Kaylah, wounded among the wreckage. While Thacker beams back to the ship with Kaylah, Jemison and the team continued the search. The team then found Karden's men plundering the station's technology and a fire fight ensues in which Lin and McGregor are killed. The team managed to beam back to Voyager before the station was destroyed by Karden's ship. Following the return to Voyager, Jemison ordered a pursuit course of Karden's ship to Earth. Jemison later beamed over to the Kazon ship with Tuvek. After an intense fire fight in which they kill several Kazons, Tuvek went to the engineering room. Jemison went to the bridge where she encountered Karden and his first maje, Cullur. After a brief fight, Jemison was overpowered by the pair of Kazons, but when Karden, after boasting that he would steal all of Starfleet's technology, discovered Tuvek had sabotaged the ship's weapons, he furiously returned to the bridge. After Karden returned to the bridge, Jemison was able to overpower Cullur, she grabbed her phaser and shot the Kazon. She then used her phaser to shootout the controls on the bridge. She and Tuvek the beamed back to the ship. Jemison gave Karden and his remaining crew a chance to beam aboard Voyager and surrender. After Karden strongly declined, Jemison ordered the crew to fire all weapons, finally destroying the Kazon ship. Returning to Earth, Jemison was commended for her defeat of Karden. Meeting with Admiral Jemison A year later, Jemison violated the Prime Directive on Pionar, retrieving the survey team after their android went rouge and attacked the Pionars. During the retrieval, the Voyager was exposed to the natives. Though Jemison was not held responsible for the incident, her father, Admiral Michael Jemison, condemned her for her action, saying he had to convince Starfleet Command not to demote her. Later, he apologized, saying he doesn't want her to loose her position. He then tells Jemison that he was the one who convinced Starfleet command to give her command of the Voyager believing it to be the right ship for her. Pursuing "Alice Porter" The two then attended a summit, in the Daystrom Conference Room at Starfleet Headquarters, regarding the bombing at the Shatner Memorial Archives in New York. Admiral Wallace ordered a manhunt for the perpetrator, a rouge scientist named Alice Porter. Jemison analyzed surveillance of Porter at the debris, and questioned why Porter would bomb an archive. Jemison then realized Porter carried out the attack intending to precipitate this meeting. A group of drones then appeared and attacked the building. Jemison grabbed a phaser rifle and started shooting at the drones, but her shots had no effect on the drones. The engagement ended when the drones beamed out of the building. Jemison returned to the conference room to find Tuvek with Admiral Jemison, who had died from a wound to his chest, and mourned her father's death. The next mourning, Jemison was notified by Kaylah that the drones had used a potable transwarp beaming device to escape to Lidar on the frontier. Jemison informed Wallace, who explained the Archive had actually been a facility called Section 41, where Porter had been working. Wallace gave Jemison permission to hunt down and arrest Porter. Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet captains Category:Female Category:Humans